


Ludi violenti

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [12]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, OE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: Made forWTF OE rare pairings 2016Download here:192 kbps,224 kbps,320 kbps





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF OE rare pairings 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5367876)
> 
> Download here: [192 kbps](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/HoyU/8pnVDAxqA), [224 kbps](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/2GJj/v8Ayw8ppE), [320 kbps](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/5ejE/tp9uDNh7f)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/oocxPpO.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/os51Uuu.jpg)

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

01\. Michelle Legrand. Theme Principal. OST La Piscine. 04:50  
02\. Pet Shop Boys. I Made My Excuses and Left. 04:53  
[lyrics](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/pet_shop_boys/i_made_my_excuses_and_left.html)  
03\. Эдуард Артемьев. Гальярда. 02:44  
04\. Michel Colombier. Violence Et Solitude. OST L'Heritier. 02:11  
05\. Antonio Vivaldi. Violino Concerto No.4 f-moll, RV 297, "L'inverno". Allegro non molto. 03:24  
06\. J.S. Bach. Suite №5 for solo cello. Prelude. 06:26  
07\. Michel Legrand. Fugue Criminelle. OST La Piscine. 04:05  
08\. Johannes Brahms. Andante from String Sextet No.1 in B-flat major, Op.18. 09:19  
09\. Philip Sarde. ...De glace. OST Les seins de glace. 01:50  
10\. Klaus Nomi. Cold Song (from Henry Purcell's "King Arthur"). 04:04  
[lyrics](http://en.lyrsense.com/klaus_nomi/the_cold_song)


End file.
